Wofür es sich zu leben lohnt
by NorthernLight88
Summary: HPRW SLASH Depression, die Sinnlosigkeit des Lebens, das Fehlen von Aufgaben, Zerbrechen von Beziehungen, Freundschaft, Liebe und der eigentliche Unterschied zwischen Regen und Schnee.


**Worum es geht:** Es geht bergab. Harry fällt, und vielleicht fängt Ron ihn am Ende doch auf.

**Beschreibung, Perspektiven:** Ein Harry Potter/Ronald Weasley Romanzendrama. Unglaublicherweise habe ich diesmal nur den Epilog von _Heiligtümer des Todes_/_Deathly Hallows_ ignoriert, nicht aber das ganze Buch, und auch keines der anderen Bände. Der erste Teil ist in der 1. Pers. geschrieben, der Rest in der 3., doch _nur_ aus der Sicht der Charaktere. Alles Präsens. Die Perspektivenwechsel sind kenntlich gemacht.

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gegen das Originalwerk von _Joanne K. Rowling_, aber ich hab mir ihre Charaktere trotzdem für _meine egoistischen Zwecke_ ausgeliehen, um deren Leben zu Geschichten zu verdrehen, die mir gefallen. Das Einzige, was ich für meine literarischen Bemühungen bekomme, ist _Lob und Kritik_.

**Und jetzt die Geschichte: **

**Wofür es sich zu leben lohnt**

_**One-Shot**_

_**von NorthernLight**_

**1. Harry**

Versteht mich nicht falsch: Ich kann mich noch freuen, ich kann noch lachen. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wofür ich morgens aufstehe.

Das Haus ist kalt, und so seltsam leer. Obwohl ich hier nicht alleine lebe. Ginny ist – so weit weg, egal wie nah sie ist. Ergibt das Sinn? Nein, eigentlich nicht, und das ist doch das Problem. Sie ist selten hier, und selbst wenn sie es ist, ist sie nicht bei mir. Sie zieht mit ihren Freunden und Kollegen um die Häuser, und während sie anfangs noch versucht hat, mich mitzuschleppen, lässt sie mich nun einfach hier bleiben und geht allein. Das ist mir im Grunde nur recht, denn auch sie kann die Leere in mir nicht füllen.

Der Krieg, in den ich mein Leben lang, die Hälfte davon unwissentlich, verwickelt war, ist seit über drei Jahren vorbei. Es war fast Sommer, als Voldemort mit seinen Todessern Hogwarts erreichte. So viele sind gefallen. So sinnlose Morde.

Die gute Seite, die Seite des Lichts, _meine_ Seite hat gewonnen. Ich war es, der dem großen Schwarzmagier seinen letzten Kampf geliefert hat. Und nicht einen Todesfluch habe ich im Verlauf der Schlacht auf ihn geschickt. Wie jedes Mal zuvor war es ein Zufall, oder Glück, das mich hat überleben lassen. Der Zauberstab, den er in Händen hielt, erkannte mich als seinen Meister an und wandte sich gegen ihn. Wieder war es der _Expelliarmus_, der mir das Leben rettete.

Nach dieser Schlacht versank die Zaubererwelt in Trauer. Wir hatten so viele Verluste zu beklagen. Auch ich – doch dieses eine Mal, dieses hoffentlich letzte Mal verschwanden die Schuldgefühle mit dem tiefsten Schmerz. Etwa ein Jahr hat es gedauert, bis wieder der Alltag in unser aller Leben eingekehrt ist. Tja, die Schuld – es tut mir so Leid, dass Teddy ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen muss, doch er hat seine Großmutter, die ihn über alles liebt, und einen Paten, der nicht in Askaban versauert, sondern für ihn da ist und immer sein wird. Nein, Voldemort hätte auch ohne mich unzählige Menschen getötet. Und ohne mich würden er und seine Todesser Großbritannien regieren. Mindestens.

Oh, ich sehe mich keineswegs als Held. Ich habe nur gelernt, mir nicht die Verantwortung für hunderte Menschenleben aufzubürden. Vielleicht, da ich dieses Mal gänzlich unter der Last zusammengebrochen wäre.

Nein, Schuld ist es nicht, die mich nach unten drückt.

Die Welt drehte sich weiter. Ich bin nicht zusammen mit Ron zu den Auroren gegangen – ich habe mich gefühlt, als würde ich meinen besten Freund verraten. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich wollte nicht mehr kämpfen, und er hat es verstanden.

Stattdessen habe ich das Angebot der Wimbourner Wespen angenommen und in den letzten Jahren wie Ginny Quidditch gespielt. Sie geht darin auf; ich sehe keinen Sinn darin.

Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich Ziele vor den Augen. Bis ich elf war, war das vorrangige, eines Tages von den Dursleys wegzukommen. Dann, das Wesen zur Strecke zu bringen, das meine Eltern und so viele Andere auf dem Gewissen hatte. Schließlich, in den Monaten nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, bei der Verfolgung der wenigen entkommenen Todesser teilzunehmen. Es wurde mir gestattet, aufgrund meines Status als Held und Kriegsveteran.

Im Anschluss daran war der Alltag Herausforderung genug. Ich war für meine Freunde da, die doch meine Familie sind, konnte sie schlecht in ihrer Trauer untergehen lassen.

Aber jetzt… Jetzt fehlt mir eine Aufgabe. Meinen Freunden geht es gut. Ginny lebt mehr ohne mich als mit mir; Hermine ist enger mit ihr befreundet als mit mir; Ron macht sich nur Sorgen um mich, sonst geht es ihm gut. Er ist überhaupt der Einzige, der merkt, dass mein Lachen hohl klingt. Was seltsam ist, denn sonst war er nie für Subtilität. Vielleicht ist die Leere in mir auch auffälliger, als ich glauben möchte, und der Rest sieht nur nicht mehr hin.

Denn jetzt hat der Held seine Pflicht getan. Ich habe meinen Auftrag erfüllt. Und ich bin ausgebrannt.

Ich will nicht bis ans Ende meiner Tage Schwarzmagier jagen. Auror ist längst nicht mehr mein Traumberuf, aber als professioneller Sucher… Nicht einmal Quidditch macht mir mehr Spaß, seit ich es nicht mehr als Hobby ansehen kann. Und es ist einfach keine Aufgabe. So sinnlos.

Ich habe mir zeitweise überlegt, Heiler zu werden. Doch nein, ich kann keine Schuld mehr auf mich nehmen. Was, wenn mir ein Patient unter den Händen wegstürbe? Ich würde daran zerbrechen. Nicht, dass das noch viel ausmachen würde. Ich könnte mich also ohnehin nicht aufraffen.

So stehe ich morgens auf, durchlaufe den lieben langen Tag eine Routine nach der anderen, bis ich mich abends wieder ins Bett lege, meiner Freundin den Rücken kehre und darauf warte, dass der Schlaf mich übermannt. Nichts hat mehr Sinn. Gar nichts. Ich bin so leer, so einsam, so kalt. Ich fühle mich, als müsste ich in dem Vakuum in mir ertrinken.

Und Ginny steht daneben und sieht zu, wie mir langsam die Luft ausgeht. Ich kann nicht mehr atmen, und wüsste auch nicht, wozu.

**2. Ron **

Nein. Nein! Neinneinneinneinnein! Das _kann_ nicht sein, oh bitte, Merlin, lass das nicht wahr sein, lass mich immer noch träumen… Oh _Scheiße_…

Ich muss mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, ich bin verschwitzt und… und… und klebrig… Scheiße! Verdammt nochmal, ich bin einundzwanzig und zu alt und zu hetero für so was. Zu sehr mit Hermine zusammen und viel zu sehr Harrys bester Freund!! Oh, _Fuck_!

Ich klammere mich ans Bettgestell und wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat. Bitte, das kann nicht… Das kann doch passieren, oder? Auch in meinem Alter. Mit einem Mann. Der mein bester Freund ist. Scheiße. Das _darf_ nicht wahr sein, es darf einfach nicht… Und heute Abend ist das Essen bei Andromeda, wie soll ich ihm in die Augen sehen? Merlin, wie soll ich _Hermine_ in die Augen sehen? Und meiner Schwester?! Ich habe geträumt, ich hätte SEX mit ihrem Freund, verdammte Scheiße!!

Okay, ganz ruhig, Panik hilft mir nicht weiter. Dennoch – so sehr ich auch überlege, mir will nichts einfallen, das diesen Traum ausgelöst haben könnte. Jedenfalls nichts, das meine Beziehung zu Hermine nicht gefährden würde. Oh – an Hermine zu denken, ist jetzt vielleicht angebracht: Ich liebe sie, sie ist eine wunderbare Frau… Andererseits: Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass diese Beziehung ohnehin schon am Rande des Abgrunds stünde, aber weit davon entfernt ist sie nicht.

Nun gut, dies ist wahrlich nicht die richtige Situation, um mir auch noch über Krisen mit Hermine Gedanken zu machen. Dies wäre die richtige Situation, zu klären, warum zur Hölle und bei den Gestirnen ausgerechnet Harry in einem solchen Traum vorkommt! Warum ich davon gekommen bin! Warum, als ich mich unvorsichtigerweise an Details erinnere, wie er vor mir kniete und später über mir und mir unanständige Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, ich wieder hart werde. _Scheiße._ Ich boxe ins Kissen.

_Ab hier: Erzählperspektive 3. Pers. Sing._

**3. Harry **

„Hallo Andromeda!" grüßt Harry abends.

Andromeda Tonks lächelt breit und fröhlich. „Hallo, Harry!"

„Harryyyy!"

Harry dreht sich suchend um, kniet dann nieder und breitet die Arme aus. In der nächsten Sekunde landet ein übermütiges Bündel an seiner Brust. „Hallo Teddy", sagt Harry liebevoll und zerwuschelt dem Kleinen das grellgrüne Haar. Er lächelt ein wenig wehmütig – mit seinen dreieinhalb Jahren hat Teddy schon gelernt, seinen Namen richtig auszusprechen. Davor war er „Havy", und irgendwie fehlt ihm das – er hat das Gefühl, der kleine Metamorphmagus würde viel zu schnell groß. Bald braucht auch er ihn nicht mehr, braucht ihn eigentlich schon jetzt nicht, hat er doch eine liebevolle Oma.

„Der Rest ist schon da", informiert ihn Andromeda.

Zerknirscht richtet Harry sich auf, während Teddy wieder ins Esszimmer davonsaust. „Entschuldige bitte die Verspätung." Er hat sich kaum aufraffen können und hat keine andere Entschuldigung zu bieten.

„Kein Problem. Geh schon vor, ich hole noch etwas aus der Küche."

„Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein, nein, geh nur." Niemand braucht ihn.

„'nabend, Harry", ertönt es einstimmig, als er das Esszimmer betritt. Er nickt zur Begrüßung nur und lässt sich in den freien Stuhl neben Ron fallen, gegenüber von Ginny, die ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zuwirft und sich dann wieder ihrem Gespräch mit Hermine zuwendet, die Ron gegenüber sitzt.

Harry seufzt und greift nach einer Karaffe Kürbissaft und seinem Glas, um sich mit etwas zu beschäftigen.

„Wo kommst du denn her?" fragt Ron.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Von zu Hause." Woher denn sonst…

„Achso. Ich meinte nur, weil du so spät gekommen bist…" Seine Stimme verliert sich.

Bestimmt verliert auch er langsam die Geduld mit Harry. Ist aber egal. Denn Harry ist ohnehin schon längst tot. Innerlich. Und alle Anderen haben sich schon abgewandt. Wie könnten sie auch nicht, wenn er sie lässt? Wenn er nicht einmal den Versuch unternimmt, sie festzuhalten? Es wird Zeit, dass auch die Beziehung zu Ron zu einer oberflächlichen degeneriert. Harry hat das schon längst erwartet, und es ist ihm egal. Warum tut es dann weh? Harry weiß es nicht und nimmt sein Glas in die Hand und betrachtet es, um seinen letzten wirklichen Freund nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" unterbricht Ron leise seine trüben Gedanken. Trüb sind sie immer. Macht doch alles keinen Unterschied.

„Hmm", murmelt Harry, weder bejahend noch verneinend. Nur abweisend. _Geh doch_, denkt er. _Geh doch auch. Alles sinnlos. _

Ron seufzt, doch dann kommt Andromeda mit der letzten großen Schüssel herein, es riecht nach Rotkohl und sie wünscht guten Appetit und nimmt links neben Harry Platz, Klein-Teddy zwischen ihnen auf seinem Hochstuhl. Ron greift genau in dem Moment nach einer Schale mit Kartoffeln, als Harry sein Glas wieder abstellt, und als ihre Arme sich streifen, zuckt er zurück wie vom Blitz getroffen.

Zuerst blinzelt Harry ihn verwirrt an, dann senkt er den Blick auf seinen Teller. Das tut weh. Sehr weh. Ron gibt ihn nicht nur langsam auf, nein, er schreckt vor Harry zurück. Was ist passiert? Harry weiß es nicht, er fühlt sich furchtbar und kann sich keinen Grund für das Verhalten seines besten Freundes vorstellen. Wenn er denn noch sein bester Freund ist.

Es ist Herbst. Die Blätter fallen lautlos zu Boden, wo sie unbetrauert verrotten. Harry mag den Herbst. Es regnet so oft, und wenn es regnet, fühlt er sich, als hätte auch der Himmel alle Hoffnung verloren. Und auch das Laub hat keinen Willen mehr, zu leben. Genau wie er.

Wenn es stürmt, zieht es Harry aus dem Haus. Er wandert durch die Straßen der kleinen Stadt, in der er mit Ginny lebt, und der strömende Regen peitscht ihm ins Gesicht. Oft kehrt er erst nach Stunden heim.

Er ist jetzt oft erkältet. Aber seine Magie hilft ihm, sich schnell wieder zu heilen, außerdem bemerkt es sowieso keiner. Seit Harry glaubt, sich langsam in Nichts aufzulösen, sehen die Anderen durch ihn hindurch. Er hält das nicht für verwunderlich, denn er verschwindet ja langsam.

Das ist gut so. Schließlich hält ihn nichts mehr hier. Natürlich hat er schon lange über Suizid nachgedacht, aber noch ist er nicht tot genug. Oder schon zu tot. Vielleicht ist er auch nur zu müde, um eine Rasierklinge an seine Pulsader zu setzen, oder zu feige.

Ohnehin: Nichts tut mehr weh, alles ist taub. Die einzige Ausnahme, das Einzige, das noch wehtut, ist, Ron mit Hermine zu sehen. Als er noch fühlen konnte, war Harry schockiert darüber. Umso mehr, als er entdecken musste, dass seine Eifersucht sich nicht gegen Ron richtete. Er ist halb verzweifelt, doch am Ende hat er bloß wieder auf seinem Bett gelegen oder auf dem Sofa oder auf dem weichen Teppich und hat an die Decke gestarrt. Stundenlang. Tagelang, wochenlang.

Jetzt ist es egal. Ginny ist schon längst nicht mehr in seinem überfrorenen Herzen. Hat sowieso nie so tief darin gesessen wie ihr Bruder. Aber das macht nichts. Harry ist sich im Klaren darüber, dass seine Gefühle sinnlos sind, genau wie alles Andere, aber er hat nicht vor, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Was könnte er auch tun? Hermine ihren Freund ausspannen? Seine Mundwinkel zucken humorlos, ein Reflex, den er sich angewöhnt hat, um sich keine Depression vorwerfen lassen zu müssen. Wie unecht sein Lächeln aussieht, interessiert niemanden, und in letzter Zeit gewöhnt er es sich wieder ab. Mittlerweile dürften sie nicht mehr bemerken, dass er nicht mehr lacht.

**4. Ron **

Ron beobachtet mit Sorge, wie sein bester Freund sich immer mehr zurückzieht. Mit großer Sorge. Er macht sich zunehmend Vorwürfe. Er hat es doch schon lange bemerkt, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte. Nach mehreren eindeutigen Träumen mit ihm als Hauptgegenstand jedoch hat er Abstand von ihm gehalten. Er wusste doch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Das hat er nun davon, dass Harry sich auch von ihm abwendet.

Ron ist nicht dumm. Er kann sich Vieles vormachen, kann verleugnen, kann abstreiten, kann sich ablenken. Aber er ist nicht dumm. Er kann sich nicht einreden, dass er Hermine noch liebt, wenn ihn der Gedanke daran, mit ihr zu schlafen, abschreckt. Wenn er innerlich das Gesicht verzieht, wenn sie ihn in den Arm nimmt. Was sie kaum mehr tut. Vor Allem kann er nicht so tun, als würde er den fremden Geruch an ihr nicht bemerken.

Und ganz sicher kann er sich nicht einreden, dass es ihm etwas ausmacht, dass die früher so hingebungs- und liebevolle Hermine ihn hintergeht.

Jetzt ist er allein in der Wohnung, einsam. Hermine ist gestern ausgezogen. Die Zimmer sind leer und leblos.

Er sitzt auf der Fensterbank und hat die Stirn gegen die kalte Scheibe gelehnt. Sein Atem beschlägt das Glas. Er denkt an Harry, der sicherlich noch einsamer ist als er sich jetzt fühlt, zurückgezogen in sich selbst. Er denkt an die Leere hinter Harrys Augen, die nur noch so selten aufblitzen. Ron hat sich immer ein bisschen gefreut, dass sie genau das taten, wenn Harry _ihn_ ansah. Doch neuerdings ist auch dieses letzte Funkeln erloschen.

Mit einem Mal fängt Rons Herz an zu hämmern. Was, wenn Harry abgeschlossen hat? Seine Augen, jetzt so gänzlich leblos, jagen ihm auch in seiner Erinnerung einen gehörigen Schrecken ein.

Oh, doch, Ron ist dumm. Es war so dumm, Harry weiter fallen zu lassen, ihn nicht aufzufangen, nur weil seine eigenen Gefühle und Hormone verrückt gespielt haben. Und warum? Aus Angst, Harry auch als Freund zu verlieren. Gebracht hat es ihm nichts, außer, dass er ihn tatsächlich verliert. Jetzt hat er Angst, dass es zu spät ist.

Er springt auf, rennt aus der Wohnung, die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Haus und merkt gar nicht, dass er sich vielleicht einen Umhang hätte anziehen sollen, oder dass er auch einfach apparieren könnte.

Der Novemberregen prasselt auf ihn hernieder, während er durch die Straßen bis zu Harrys und Ginnys Haus hetzt.

**5. Harry**

Harry wird nicht aufstehen. Wer immer an der Tür ist, kann ihm gestohlen bleiben. Bisher hat er sich immer aufgerafft, automatisch, doch selbst automatisch läuft nichts mehr. Nein, er wird hier liegen bleiben, auf dem Teppich vor dem kalten Kamin, und dem Regen lauschen. Teppiche sind bequem, doch er würde jetzt auch ohne zu murren auf Nadelbrettern liegen. Macht doch keinen Unterschied. Ist doch alles egal.

Das Leben ist kalt, leer, öde.

Das Klopfen nervt, doch er starrt weiterhin unbeweglich an die Decke.

„Harry! Mach auf! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

‚Kannst du gar nicht wissen', geht es Harry träge durch den Kopf. Auch egal. Ja, auch Ron ist jetzt egal. Er hat sich von ihm abgewandt, soll er doch sehen, wo er bleibt. Harry geht es ganz herzlich am Arsch vorbei.

„Harry, bitte! Es tut mir Leid!"

Was tut ihm – egal. Scheißegal. Er soll Harry nur in Ruhe lassen. Wenn er lange genug hier liegen bleibt, stirbt er vielleicht von selber. Dann muss er nicht nachhelfen.

„Komm schon! Ich bitte dich! Du hast dich genug zurückgezogen, mach auf und sprich endlich mit mir!"

Mit ihm sprechen? Er hat doch selbst Abstand zwischen sich und Harry gebracht. Viel Abstand. Ja, es tut weh, aber das. Ist. Egal. Vollkommen unerheblich. Irrelevant. Alles gleichgültig. Harry atmet tief ein und versucht, sich von dem unablässigen Klopfen und den lästigen Dazwischenrufen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich auf Abstand gegangen bin. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint", sagt Ron, jetzt leiser. Ob er weiß, dass Harry nur wenige Meter hinter der Tür auf dem Boden liegt?

Ein dumpfes Geräusch an der Tür, ganz so, als würde sich jemand dagegen fallen lassen. Dann niest Ron.

„Gesundheit", rutscht es Harry heraus. Nun gut, vielleicht funktionieren ein paar wenige Dinge doch noch automatisch.

„Danke, Harry", sagt Ron leise und Harry wundert sich kurz, wieso er Ron trotzdem so deutlich hören kann.

„Harry", kommt es wieder, diesmal aus einer unerwarteten Richtung. Langsam dreht Harry den Kopf. Ron kniet neben ihm, durchnässt, und beobachtet ihn durch tropfende rote Haarsträhnen.

Harry widersteht dem merkwürdigen Drang, sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen (er hat seit scheinbaren Ewigkeiten überhaupt keinen Drang mehr verspürt) und kommentiert desinteressiert: „Du tropfst auf den Teppich."

„Sorry, ich hab meinen Zauberstab vergessen", lautet die Antwort und dann lehnt Ron sich zur Seite, bis er direkt vor Harry liegt und seine Position, die Beine leicht angewinkelt und einen Ellbogen unter den Kopf gezogen, spiegelt.

Harry schweigt.

Ron auch.

Harry kämpft gegen den Drang an, der mit jeder Sekunde, die die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims vorbeitickt, stärker wird. Aber eigentlich ist es ja egal, was er tut, oder? Komplett einerlei, und so hebt er die Hand, die nicht unter seinem Kopf ruht, und streicht eine Strähne aus Rons Gesicht, die besonders stark im Weg ist. Im Weg von was, ist unwichtig. Durch die Nässe ist sie dunkelrot. Ein Tropfen rinnt an Rons linker Wange hinunter, und Harry wischt ihn mit dem Daumen fort, bevor er seine Hand wieder herunternimmt.

Ron lächelt, greift nach ihr und hält sie fest. Harry zieht sie nicht zurück (auch, wenn ihm das nicht _ganz_ egal ist).

„Harry", flüstert Ron. Harry blinzelt, offenbar genug Reaktion für seinen Freund, um fortzufahren. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich allein gelassen hab."

Harry sieht ihn unentwegt an.

„Sagst du mir, was los ist?" Ron flüstert immer noch, und Harry ist dankbar dafür. Es ist, als würde im Moment nur _er_ zählen, nur Harry, denn die Worte sind nur für _seine_ Ohren bestimmt.

Lange herrscht Schweigen. Nur der Regen trommelt wie eh und je gegen die Fenster. Dann, irgendwann, nach einer halben oder sogar einer ganzen Stunde, fängt Harry an, zu reden. Wirklich zu reden; es ist das erste Mal in Monaten, wenn nicht Jahren.

Er erzählt und erklärt, alles in dem gleichen Flüsterton wie Rons Frage, und lässt nichts aus. Wozu auch? Wenn ohnehin schon alles verloren ist… Er spricht von Hoffnungslosigkeit, dem nicht mehr vorhandenen Sinn des Lebens, dem Fehlen einer Aufgabe, dem Abwenden seiner Freunde, der gescheiterten Beziehung mit Ginny. Jetzt gerade ist sie übers Wochenende mit Kollegen unterwegs, vielleicht auch mit einem anderen Mann, das weiß Harry nicht.

Irgendwann beginnen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen, die er erst bemerkt, als Ron sie vorsichtig fortwischt. Dann hört er auf zu sprechen, seine Stimme verhakt sich irgendwo in seinem Hals und er gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das er zunächst nicht einordnen kann. Als der andere Mann ihn daraufhin in seine Arme zieht und mehr von diesen Geräuschen kommen, fällt ihm ein, dass es Schluchzer sind. Er weint? Sein Körper schüttelt sich und heißes Wasser läuft ihm über die Wangen und die Lippen; es schmeckt salzig. Ja, er weint. Nachdem ihn diese Erkenntnis getroffen hat, lässt er sich fallen, einfach fallen. Es ist nicht schlimm, denn Harry kann sowieso nichts dagegen tun, dass die Tränen laufen, und wenn Ron jetzt gehen will, was Harry nicht überraschen würde, dann wird er auch gehen, wenn Harry nicht weint.

Doch er fällt nicht so tief und unaufhaltsam und einsam wie sonst in den ganzen endlos langen letzten Monaten. Er fällt in Rons Arme, und für diesen Moment ist das gut so, und nicht egal.

**6. Ron**

Ron hält seinen Freund an sich gepresst, während diesen haltlos Schluchzer durchfahren, und streicht ihm sanft durchs wirre Haar. Er hat ihn nie so im Arm gehalten, es ist ungewohnt. Aber um nichts in der Welt er würde ihn jetzt loslassen, denkt er, während der Himmel draußen sich allmählich zu einem tiefen Schwarz verdunkelt.

Viel später an diesem Abend steht Ron in Harrys (und Ginnys) Küche und kocht Tee. Glücklicherweise hat er gelernt, das ohne Magie zu bewerkstelligen, denn er würde Harrys Zauberstab nicht einfach benutzen, wenn er überhaupt wüsste, wo der liegt.

Harry selbst ist irgendwann erschöpft eingeschlafen, und Ron, der sich keine falschen Hoffnungen macht, was dessen Gefühle ihm gegenüber angeht, ist lange einfach liegen geblieben. Sehr lange, denn er weiß, dass er ihn kaum jemals wieder so zu spüren in der Lage sein wird. Er seufzt. Es hat sich gut angefühlt. Er hofft, dass er Harry zumindest ein ganz klein wenig trösten konnte. Er kann ihn doch nicht verlieren! Harry darf ihm nicht entgleiten, darf nicht aufgeben, darf nicht… darf nicht innerlich so tot sein.

Ein schabendes Geräusch lässt ihn aufblicken. Harry steht, an einer Stuhllehne abgestützt, hinter ihm. Seine Augen sind rot und verquollen, doch die viel zu dunklen Schatten darunter rühren nicht erst von heute Abend. Sein Haar hängt ihm strähnig ums Gesicht, auf seinem Pullover sind Flecken und seine Fingernägel sind zu lang. Ron fragt sich, wie das passieren konnte, dass es niemand gemerkt hat. Es war doch einfacher, als Harry noch auf sich geachtet hat, auch wenn er, nach eigener Aussage, jegliche Routine nur automatisch erledigt hat. Seinen Zustand jetzt zu ignorieren, ist eigentlich unmöglich. Und doch hat es auch Ron geschafft, oder? Hat sich von ihm abgewandt und ihn allein gelassen, hat ihn noch tiefer sinken lassen als ohnehin schon. Harry war doch immer so stark, jetzt ist er ein Wrack.

„Hey", sagt Ron leise und fragt: „Wie geht's dir?" Er weiß, dass es Harry nicht gut geht, aber es wäre schon ein Fortschritt, wenn Harry überhaupt antwortet. Wenn es ihm überhaupt irgendwie geht.

Doch Harry zuckt nur mit den Schultern und lässt sich auf den Stuhl sinken. Dann sitzt er da und starrt mit hohlen Augen auf den Tisch.

Und Ron könnte schwören, dass er in diesem Augenblick sein Herz entzwei brechen spürt.

Ein Schmerz, als wenn jemand es nähme und zerschredderte.

_Ist es zu spät?_ fragte er sich. Es kann nicht sein, denn Harry _hat_ eine Reaktion gezeigt, vorhin, er _ist_ nicht tot, nicht verloren! Und er, er kann nicht aufgeben. Er hat Harry doch schon genug allein gelassen.

Also setzt er sich neben den fast apathischen jungen Mann und spricht ihn sacht an: „Harry?"

Harry schweigt, sieht aber kurz auf. Für einen sehr kurzen Moment glaubt Ron, das Funkeln wieder durch diese Augen jagen zu sehen, dann aber ist er sicher, dass seine Hoffnung ihn hat sehen lassen, was nicht da ist, und die grünen Augen sind leblos und leer.

Jetzt weiß er nicht, was er noch sagen soll. Stumm legt er eine Hand auf Harrys gefalteten Hände auf dem Tisch und umschließt sie sanft. Langsam, ganz langsam löst sie dieser und dreht eine Hand herum, sodass die Handfläche an Rons Handfläche liegt. Er greift sie nicht, doch für Ron ist diese Bewegung genug, um sein Herz soweit wieder zusammenzusetzen, dass es schlagen kann.

Allmählich dämmert es Ron, dass er gerade jetzt womöglich nur für Harry da sein sollte. Seine Hand halten und mit ihm schweigen.

Und das tut er.

**7. Harry **

Harry fragt Ron, warum er immer noch da ist.

Ron blickt verwirrt, dann zieht irgendeine Emotion über sein Gesicht. Woher soll Harry wissen, was für eine es ist?

Der andere Mann hält immer noch seine Hand, und das verwirrt ihn. Es lässt ihn sich so… seltsam fühlen. Als ob alles wieder gut würde. Sehr merkwürdig. Genauso hat er sich auch heute Nachmittag gefühlt, als Ron ihn in den Arm genommen hat.

Dann, als Harry aufgewacht ist, war Ron nicht mehr da. Er hat Angst bekommen, dass er nun doch gegangen ist. Fort aus Harrys Leben, und dieses Mal für immer.

Aber dann hat Harry Geräusche gehört und ist in die Küche gegangen und Ron war da und hat Tee gekocht. Ron _ist_ da, und der Kessel pfeift und eigentlich müsste er doch hingehen und er bleibt einfach sitzen, hier bei Harry, und lässt ihn nicht los. Dabei pfeift doch der Kessel. Harry sagt es ihm.

Der Andere zuckt mit den Schultern, lächelt und legt einen Arm um Harry, den Arm, dessen Hand nicht Harrys Hand hält, und zieht Harry zu sich heran und Harry will sich nicht wehren. Also lässt er sich ziehen und sackt kraftlos gegen Rons Schulter, wo er die Augen zusammenkneift. Er wartet darauf, dass Ron ihn wegstößt, damit er endlich wieder alleine auf dem Teppich oder auch einem Nagelbrett liegen kann, damit er in Frieden sterben kann, ohne dass ihn jemand aus seiner Lethargie reißt, ohne dass jemand ihn seinem eigenen Vakuum entreißt und ohne je wieder zu atmen, denn wenn er nach Luft schnappt, spürt er, wie wichtig ihm das Atmen ist, und wenn er dann wieder zurückfällt, wird es wehtun. Deshalb soll Ron ihn jetzt fallenlassen, bevor Harry sich ans Atmen gewöhnt.

Aber Ron hält ihn immer noch fest, und Harry will ihn nicht bitten, zu gehen, weil… weil… Weil seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt ist und er kein Wort hervorbringen könnte. Und weil er nicht _will_, dass Ron geht.

Doch letzten Endes löst der sich von Harry. Zuerst zieht er seine Hand zurück, dann seinen Arm und Harrys Hand und Schultern und Seite fühlen sich kalt an, so kalt, dass er das Gefühl hat, zu überfrieren. Das ist Quatsch, das passiert nur innerlich. Außerdem hat er doch die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass Ron irgendwann wieder gehen würde. Jetzt hat er Angst, dass es zu spät ist, als dass es nicht wehtun könnte. Dass er schon zuviel Luft in seinen verrotteten bildlichen Lungen hat, als dass das erneute Erstickungsgefühl ihm nicht höllische Schmerzen bereiten würde. Seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen – er will doch nicht weinen, nicht schon wieder! Er ist es doch gewohnt, allein zu sein! Ron soll einfach gehen, bitte…

Er hat nicht gemerkt, dass er laut gesprochen hat. Es fällt ihm erst auf, als Ron ihm antwortet. „Ich hab nicht vor, zu gehen", sagt er ruhig.

**8. Ron **

Wieso sollte er gehen wollen? Er denkt an alles, was Harry ihm heute erzählt hat. Dabei hat er so weit weg geklungen, als würde er sprechen, ohne sich selbst dabei zuzuhören. Aber das ist gut so, denn so hat er Ron nichts vorenthalten, jedenfalls glaubt Ron das. Er hat gesagt, dass ihn alle verlassen haben, auch sein bester Freund. Dieser beste Freund grämt sich, schüttet sich zu mit Schuldgefühl, möchte es wieder gut machen und wünscht sich, dass er die Chance dazu bekommt.

Ron bleibt die ganze Nacht bei Harry. Sie schlafen erst in den frühen Stunden des Samstagmorgens, nachdem er Harry hoch ins Schlafzimmer gelotst und sich dann neben ihn gelegt und ihn nicht mehr losgelassen hat. Er ist froh, dass sein Freund die Nähe zugelassen hat, denn er weiß nicht, wie er ihm sonst helfen könnte. Gespräche können warten.

Erst nachmittags wachen die beiden Männer auf. Ron zuerst, mit voller Blase und leerem Magen, aber er will Harry nicht wortlos alleine lassen; er soll nicht denken, dass Ron gegangen ist. Also wartet er.

Irgendwann hält er es fast nicht mehr aus, er muss auf Toilette und dreht sich zu seinem Freund, hebt eine Hand zu dessen Schulter und rüttelt ihn sanft. Die grünen Augen öffnen sich sofort weit. „Hey", sagt Ron ruhig und streicht eine widerspenstige schwarze Strähne hinter Harrys Ohr. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Harry nickt.

Da Ginny übers Wochenende weggefahren ist, bleibt Ron bis Sonntagabend. Er kocht Essen, schickt Harry in die Badewanne, räumt das Haus auf. Kein Mal geht er nach Hause, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen – er befürchtet, dass sein Freund auseinander fällt, sobald er das Haus verlässt. Der reagiert wieder mechanisch, aber das ist besser als die vollkommene Regungslosigkeit, die er am Freitag noch an den Tag legte.

Ginny kommt, als Harry auf dem Sofa schläft. Er schläft viel, denn zu wenig Essen und ständiger Bewegungsmangel haben ihn seiner Kräfte beraubt. Es bricht Ron beinahe wieder das Herz, doch er hat noch zwei Mal im Laufe dieses Wochenendes gemeint, ein ganz kurzes Aufleuchten in Harrys Augen zu sehen, und glaubt mittlerweile, dass er es sich nicht eingebildet hat. Das gibt ihm Hoffnung.

Als Ginny ins Wohnzimmer appariert, nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Freund wirft, seufzt, ihre Tasche in eine Ecke wirft und sich auf den Weg in die Küche macht, stellt ihr Bruder sich ihr in den Weg. Sie stoppt überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Mich um meinen besten Freund kümmern."

„Ach." Sie sagt es nicht böse; sie wirkt müde. „Das hast du lange nicht getan."

„Zu lange", knurrt Ron. Er weiß nicht, wieso er plötzlich wütend ist. – Doch, er weiß es. Das Gefühl unterscheidet sich nur so von denen der letzten Tage, die hauptsächlich von Sorge geprägt waren. Ginny hat Harry allein gelassen. Ja, auch Ron hat diesen Fehler gemacht, aber er ist zurückgekommen! Er wird ihn nicht aufgeben, sie hat es schon getan.

„Ich hab keine Zeit", sagt Ginny plötzlich, springt wieder auf, obwohl sie sich doch gerade erst hingesetzt hat, aber Ron hält sie auf.

„Wo willst du hin?" Sie gibt keine Antwort. „Zu deinem Lover?"

Sie schweigt. Ron kämpft gegen den aufwallenden Zorn in seinem Bauch.

„Verdammt, Ginny!! Harry ist dein Freund! Oh Merlin, wie konntest du es nur so weit kommen lassen? Ist er dir völlig egal?!"

Ginny schüttelt traurig den Kopf. „Nein, ist er nicht. Ich habe ihn geliebt, Ron, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft, zu ihm vorzudringen. Glaub mir, ich habe es versucht!"

Ron fehlen die Worte. Versucht, soso. Wie kann sie aufgeben, wenn sie ihn liebt? Er fragt sie genau das, und sie zuckt hilflos mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir Leid, Ron. Ich… Ich glaub, wir können ihn nicht ändern. Auch du nicht."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Doch." Jetzt glitzern Tränen in ihren braunen Augen.

„Aber –"

„Er hat sich von _uns_ zurückgezogen, Ron. Du kannst ihm da nicht raushelfen. Das hätte er selber tun müssen, aber er wollte nicht! Verdammt, ich hab doch ein eigenes Leben! Das werde ich nicht für ihn aufopfern, und ich hab's versucht! Ich hab's wirklich versucht."

Ron starrt sie an. Eine Träne löst sich aus ihrem Auge und rollt ihre Wange hinab. „Wer bist du?"

Sie schluchzt laut auf, und mit einem Blick tiefster Verletzung und einem Wirbeln ihres Reiseumhangs ist sie verschwunden.

Schwer atmend lehnt sich Ron an den Kühlschrank und schließt die Augen. Wie _kann_ sie nur? Wenn sie ihn geliebt hat, wie konnte sie ihn dann so verraten? Er weiß genau, dass das nicht möglich ist. _Er_ liebt Harry und hat zwar einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht, indem er Abstand zwischen sie gebracht hat, aber er würde ihn niemals, _niemals_ aufgeben.

**9. Harry **

Harry steht in der Küchentür und sieht Ginny verschwinden. Es tut nicht weh – er wusste schon längst, dass sie ihn aufgegeben hatte. Was jetzt wichtig ist, ist, dass Ron es nicht getan hat. Harry mag das nicht so recht glauben, aber Ron hat gesagt, dass er hier ist, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Im Moment ist das alles, was zählt. Ron wird ihn nicht aufgegeben. Und entgegen allen Erwartungen und Überzeugungen ist Ron immer noch hier.

Es ist Mitte Dezember, und es regnet nicht mehr, sondern schneit. Schnee ist zwar nichts Anderes als gefrorener Regen, aber er fühlt sich ganz anders an.

Regen ist traurig und verzweifelt und wütend und besänftigend und laut.

Schnee ist lautlos, ruhig und friedlich.

Das macht Harry nicht viel aus, denn die Leere in seinem Inneren ist… nicht mehr ganz so leer. Er mag jetzt auch Schnee. Schnee, der auf den Zäunen und Dächern und Bäumen und Büschen liegt, und herumstaubt, wenn man an die Zweige stößt. Schnee, der jeden Zentimeter Dreck und totes Laub vom Herbst bedeckt. Schnee, der unter zwei Paar Füßen knirscht. Schnee, der vor Harrys Gesicht herumwirbelt, sodass er zur Seite blicken _muss_. Schnee, der in Rons Haaren glitzert.

Schnee, der durch die Gegend stiebt, wenn man durch Gärten rennt. Schnee, der an der Hauswand backt und einem den Rücken durchnässt, wenn man sich dagegen lehnt. Schnee, der an der Kleidung zweier Menschen haftet, bis sie sich aneinander drücken und er schmilzt.

_Irgendwann im November. _

„Ron?" fragte Harry.

„Ja?"

„Brauchst du mich wirklich?"

„Ja. Sehr."

Und wieder Schnee, der in Rons Haaren glitzert und von da aus in Harrys Gesicht gelangt. Er lächelt.

Ein Review wäre Klasse, ich möchte nämlich gern wissen, wer zumindest bis hier unten gelesen hat... Danke!


End file.
